This invention relates generally to fishing gear and, more particularly, to a fishing net that is collapsible for storage, includes a variety of light sources for use in dark environments, and performs all of the utility needs of a traditional fishing net.
Having reliable and functional fishing gear and tackle is very important to any fisherman or outdoors enthusiast. A common item used in fishing is a fishing net mounted on the end of a relatively long pole. Such a net is used to scoop a fish out of the water when it has been reeled in close to the shore or boat. Successfully “netting” a fish, however, is still quite difficult when fishing at night due to extreme darkness. Further, fishing net handles are frequently relatively short for use but long enough that storage and transport of the fishing net may be inconvenient or awkward. In addition, removing a hook from the fish's mouth, baiting a hook, or changing other tackle is generally difficult to accomplish in the dark or when trying to hold a flashlight
Various devices have been proposed in the art for illuminating fishing net devices such as nets. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not provide an array of lights about the hoop along with other auxiliary lighting options and collapsibility features.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a fishing net having an array of light sources positioned about the periphery of a hoop for illuminating the contents of the net. Further, it would be desirable to have a fishing net having an auxiliary light mounted on a flexible shaft near the end of the devices handle for illuminating a specific area, say, while baiting a hook or emptying the catch area of the fishing net, etc. In addition, it would be desirable to have a fishing net that is collapsible for storage or transport.